


Courtship

by plumtrees



Series: Light-Hearted One-Shots [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“So, do I have the right to know the guy’s name at least?” Please don’t let it be anyone from Kirisaki Daiichi. Please don’t let it be anyone from Kirisaki Daiichi.</p>
  <p>Izuki looks pensive for only a moment before he taps on a few keys and shoves his phone in Hyuuga’s face.</p>
  <p> <em>You may be the point guard of Seirin but you’re definitely the center of my attention.</em><br/></p>
</blockquote><p>Izuki gets a suitor who knows the fastest way to his heart. Hyuuga's pretty sure he's going to have an aneurysm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

“I really think we’ve got a good thing going on with these two.” Hyuuga taps the eraser end of his pencil alternatingly against Kuroko and Kagami’s names.

Izuki nods in agreement, shifting the labeled pucks around the magnetic board to replicate a zone defense. “My only problem is that when we go with this strategy––”

 _Riiiiing~_

Izuki freezes at the sound and Hyuuga glares at his vice-captain. “Oi! At least turn that damn thing on silent mode during meetings!” 

To his credit, the point guard looks genuinely embarrassed, ruffling his bag for his phone. “Sorry, sorry! Ah! Found it.”

But instead of silencing it, he pulls out the damn thing, flicks it open, and _answers it_.

“Don’t answer it!” Hyuuga calls out, much too late.

Izuki waves a hand in front of him in a _be quiet_ gesture. The nerve of him. He glares his (oblivious) vice-captain down as he hums at whoever it was on the other end.

“Yeah, if you’re _down_ to hang on Friday then I’m _up_ for it.”

 _Seriously?_ Hyuuga felt a vein throbbing against his temple. He was surprised that the person hadn’t hung up on Izuki after hearing that one. Unless…

“No, no, just take the train. You don’t need a car to drive me crazy.”

Aaaand that was the sound of his pencil snapping in half. “Izuki. Hang. Up. Now.”

Izuki pouts at him from across the table. “But Hyuuga, if I hang up, I’d leave him hanging.”

Hyuuga throws the remaining half of his pencil so hard that it _embeds_ itself in the clubroom door. “Now!”

“We’reinthemiddleofameetingtextyoulater.” And the phone was out of sight in record time. Hyuuga had to wonder if the person on the other end even understood a word of that.

For a very long while, there is silence. Izuki is fidgeting, as if he’s not entirely sure why Hyuuga hasn’t berated him yet, or at the very least resumed the meeting.

“Him?”

Izuki actually jumps in his seat at that. “Huh?”

“You’re dating a _guy_.”

Instantly, Izuki goes pale, and his eyes lower to the desk. “I...uhh…”

“Hey, hey,” Hyuuga starts, putting a hand up to calm the point guard down. “I’m cool with it, really,” and Izuki visibly deflates with relief, “but it better not be anyone from the team.”

Izuki pouts. “Have a little faith in me, will you? I play for the _other_ team.”

Hyuuga moves before he’s even aware of it, and a second later Izuki is clutching his head, a sizeable bump emerging from the top of it.

“I am going to have this conversation with you as your captain and friend, and it’s going to happen without puns, are we clear?”

Izuki nods minutely, head still cradled in his hands.

Hyuuga crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. “This person you’re dating. Is he a member of Seirin’s basketball team?”

Izuki looks him in the eye and shakes his head.

Okay. Good. Hyuuga could work with that. “Then it’s no longer any of my concern who you’re dating. As long as he isn’t playing on the same court as us then I’m okay.”

Izuki shuffled, eyes darting to the table again. Oh, what now? “Well…”

Oh, _hell_ no.

He stands, slamming his hands against the table and upsetting his chair in the process. “You cannot _seriously_ be dating someone from an opposing team.”

“You said it was okay as long as he wasn’t from Seirin!” Izuki whines, but Hyuuga’s glare was enough to make him return to the main concern. “Fine! I am! I’m seeing someone from a team we may end up facing in the Winter Cup!”

Hyuuga sighs a long-suffering sigh. If he had a hundred yen for every time he sighed like that since becoming captain of this god-forsaken team, he’d be able to retire comfortably in some tropical island somewhere. “Why? Why would you do this to me?”

Izuki actually huffs at him. “You don’t really _choose_ for these things to happen, you know. They just do.”

A mental image of brown hair and warm hands invade his thoughts for a split-second before he’s ripped from it by the sound of Izuki’s cellphone buzzing. He gives him a look and Hyuuga responds with a permissive wave, much to his vice-captain’s glee.

He eyes Izuki as he settles back in his seat. His eyes dart back and forth across his phone screen and the beginnings of a blush are decorating his cheeks. God, even his smile was making Hyuuga nauseous.

_Is this how parents feel when they see their child in love?_

“Shit, this guy’s good, isn’t he?”

Izuki looks up at him in confusion and he leans forward, setting his chin on his palm. “You make that face when you hear or think up an awful pun. It’s a face I’ve learned to look out for.”

 _It’s also the face you make when you’re so happy you look like you’re going to explode._

Izuki blushes twice as red, and Hyuuga feels a surge of protectiveness that goes beyond simply being his captain. They’ve been friends for a long time––that meant something––and while he has faith in Izuki when basketball is concerned (he’s proven himself countless times, after all), he couldn’t really say the same about love (despite his good looks, he’s never really had a girl––or boy––friend before).

“So, do I have the right to know the guy’s name at least?” Please don’t let it be anyone from Kirisaki Daiichi. Please don’t let it be anyone from Kirisaki Daiichi.

Izuki looks pensive for only a moment before he taps on a few keys and shoves his phone in Hyuuga’s face.

_You may be the point guard of Seirin but you’re definitely the center of my attention._

Hyuuga’s eyebrow twitches and he brings his fist down against Izuki’s head. “What was the point of showing me that?! The fuck I care if this guy is just as bad at puns as you are?!”

“I was showing you the _name_!” Izuki wails, nursing his second bruise of the day.

Oh. Hyuuga’s eyes wander up to the kanji decorating the header of the text.

_Moriyama Yoshitaka_

“Somehow,” Hyuuga starts, very slowly, “that actually makes sense.”

Izuki’s eyes brighten and Hyuuga is eerily reminded of his little brother when their mother said she approved of his girlfriend. “Really?”

“He was pretty friendly with you back when we were painting the streetball courts.” Hyuuga recalls. With the added layer of context, the touchiness of the Kaijou player towards Izuki during that time wasn't so mind-boggling now.

“Aw, is Hyuuga-mama scared that his babies might get stolen away by strange men they meet in basketball courts?”

Hyuuga shoots the point guard with an unimpressed look. “We’re the same age, idiot. If you wanna go date strange men you meet in basketball courts then by all means, be my guest.”

Izuki was about to retort (with a pun, most likely. Hyuuga was preparing another punch for this one) but again, his cellphone buzzed in his hand, and his attention is ripped away in an instant.

Hyuuga sighs and gets up from the table. “Seeing as you’re not gonna be able to focus anymore, might as well call this meeting off for another time.”

The vice-captain looks like he's about to protest, but Hyuuga stops him with a wave of his hand. “We talked about most of the things we were supposed to talk about anyway. The rest, we can just talk about over lunch tomorrow or something.”

Izuki's face splits into another grin. Hyuuga's pretty sure he's gonna have to be extra mean to him just to retrieve his 'mean captain' reputation. “Thanks, Hyuuga! Hyuu-da best!”

“Keep the puns to you and your new boy toy, will you?” Hyuuga shouts, but Izuki was already lost to the world, tapping gleefully at his keypad

-

_There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you._

_You’re not even looking at me. This pick-up line is invalid. [meeting is over btw]_

_Guess who my phone wallpaper is :P here’s a clue: it’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met [that was fast?]_

_Creepy. But cute. Mostly creepy. :P [we were just finishing up anyway]_

_I saw your phone’s bg the other day, I’m just following your lead. ;) Heading home?_

_yup. Also: invasion of privacy much?_

_You invaded my heart AND my mind. I think we’re square._

_…GDI just marry me now, will u?_

_Hey, that’s my line ;) take care going home now. See you Friday, my fair prince._


End file.
